Operation: Hearthrob
by Ocean'sAngel
Summary: In highschool, Wally is a hearthrob. All the girls want him. Including Kuki. Wally doesn't know how to take action with the girls. Fanny, Jesel, and Olivia keep pushing Kuki away from Wally. Can Kuki save her heart from breaking? Or will Wally? 3x4 2x5 OC
1. Swim Champ

Yay! My first fanfic!

In my story, the knd are all 15, and highschool freshmen.

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovov

Ch. 1 Swim Champ

He took deep breathes, savoring each and evrey one he had left. He could feel his heart beating faster, his pulse twice the speed it was before. There was no turning back.

He was in a state of much lasstitude, but he didn't back out. It was kismet to face his competition, to strike with full force, to win. " On your mark," the coach began. The swimmers took thre marks. He took another deep breath. " Get set." He put on his goggles and exhailed, releasing all the tention.

" Good luck Wally!" He looked up. It was Kuki Sanban, his most best and truest friend. Possibly even more...

He smiled and friendly nutuated at her.

" GO!"

Without hesitation, he pushed himself off the edge. For one moment, he felt himself flying through the air, careless of the world around him. Wally finally hit the cool, relaxing, and yet highly revolting, chlorinated water. (heh heh.. revolting...)

But he had no time to enjoy it. he started to kick his legs with great force, moved his arms in a circular motion, and plunged himself towards the end of the pool. His tempo started to get faster and faster as he swam. Pretty soon, he was ahead of everybody!

" He's gonna win! He's gonna win!" Kuki yelled, jumping up and down. Everyone smiled, except for Nigel.

Only one more lap to go, Wally thought.

He saw it. The blue edge of the wall. He was going to win! he was unstppable! He watched as it got closer and closer...

BEEP! " We have a winner!" Everyone cheered.

Wally got out of the pool to claim his victory. " YE..HES!" he screamed out of joy. His face glowed as the coach put a gold medal aroud his neck. " Well done Beatles," aws all he said.

Wally put a towel around himself, and walked around the pool with his hands high pu in the air, coruscating in his glory.

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

After the race...

" YES! I did it! Did what! I won! Nah nah nah nah nah, won the competition!" he sang to himself while walking out of the locker room.

" Nah nah nah nah nah, won the competition! Nah nah nah nah! I kick butt!

" Yah yah.. we all know you won. Now Abby suggests you shut yo ass up before I kick it!" Her expression changed in an instant," Oh, and by the way, sport, congradulations!"

" Thanks," the aussie smiled at Abby. She was like the sister he never had.

And probably never will have...

" Oh Wally," Kuki chimed in," I'm so proud of you!"

He felt himself blushing like crazy, but he couldn't help but to smile," Err..heh heh... thanks."

The swim champ walked up to Nigel and pointed a finger at him," HA! And you said I'd never make it to the swim team! Ha ha! In your face! Now, cough up the money!"

Nigel crossed his arms and grumbled. Reluctantly, he reached into his pocket and grabbed out a $20.

Abby walked up to Nigel and put her elbow on his shoulder," I suggest that you pick your bets more carefully next time. Heh heh." She punched his arm lightly and went next to Kuki.

" Wow! I still can't believe you won! Heh, remember when we were younger?

FLASHBACK:

4: Help! HELP! I can't swim!

2: You can't swim? (kuki giggles)

4: AHH! Help me! Help!

5: We're in shallow water genius!

4: Oh, I...heh eh...( blushes furiously and faints)

1: ( sighs. Rolls his eyes)

END FLASHBACK

Kuki, Nigel, Abby and, hoagie start laughing their asses off.

" Well I..I ..uhh," Wally stammered," Well, I was.. umm..that was a long time ago!"

" Yah, whatever.." said Nigel, who was still upset about losing the bet.

' I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie wooooorld!' Kuki's cellphne rang. Everyone stared at her with a WTF? look.

" Heh heh," she laughed weakly," New ring tone?"

She picked it up," Hello? Oh, hi Fanny! Yah, he won.Yah? Ok. Wally! Fanny wants to talk to you!"

Wally gulped. Fanny Fulbright was a vicious liger(mix of lion and tiger), even on the phone.

" He..hello?"

A few seconds later..

" They opened a new beach huh?"

A few more seconds later... everyone is curiously watching Wally.

" YOU WANT TO WHAT!"

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovo

So that's the first chapter!

Hopefully the nxt one will be longer.

I'd like to thank a few authors for inspiring me: lovebird3000, StellarKuki33, Genosythe, Hyperactiveness101, and Fluffowuzzybums. Thank you all!

See you guys later! I have a hershey bar with my name on it waiting for me in the kitchen!


	2. Getting Ready

Hey! My oh so wonderfull reviewers!

Thanks again!

The encouragment helped a lot.

Just so you know, they're in the TND as undercover agents.( like Muarice)

So, here's the second chapter.

xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx

Ch.2 Getting Ready

Wally's friends looked at him in shock.

" Heh he," he was backing away," I , um need to speak with, um Fanny for a moment, so, um.." he ran outside.

" What do you mean, going to the beach, alone?"

" No Wally, alone with me."

" Can I bring my friends?"

" UHHH! Fine!" What an idiot, she thought, can't he figure out that I'm asking him out?

" Ok, then, see you at 2:00"

" Yeah, bye." That oblivious bastard, Fanny thought, why'd he have to be so cute?

Wally hung up the phone. " Hey, you guys," he said running back into the pool area, " Do you wanna go to the beach?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.He gave the phone back to Kuki.

Abby and Kuki left to get ready, and Nigel, Hoagie and Wally went over to Hoagie's house.

At Abby's house... Kuki's pov.

I packed in my sunscreen and umbrella into the bag. " La la la la la," I hummed to myself.

I saw Abby come out of the bathroom in an American flag bikini.

" Woah! You look hot. Wait till Hoagie sees you in this!" I saw Abby blushing furiously.

" Why would you say..Hoagie? I mean uhh.. that, but..." she started to stammer. She gave me a mean look and went to put on some jeans and a white t-shirt.

" Well, you two would look cute together,"I started to say and turned around to reveal my pink two peice set, " Sooo," I rolled my eyes over to her," What do you think?"

She smiled and raised her eyebrow," I think Wally's mouth will float away in the water."

She was laughing her ass off when she saw the expression on my face after she said that.

It looked like MY mouth had flown away in the water.

" How mean!" I crossed my arms, and stuck my pointy nose in the air.

" Revenge is sweet baby, Revenge is sweet..."

I grabbed my towel and put it in my bag. As I was zipping it, a white sphere caught my eye." Hey!" I said ecstaticlly," Let's take the volleyball!" Me and Abbs were on the school's volleyball team, and we totally rocked.

Abby spinned it on her finger. " Yeah," she said," We can kick some serious guy ass," and caught the ball in her hands.

I looked at her with a disgusted face," You don't mean..." I trailed off.

" NO!", She practically blew up my ear drums. That girl could scream! I always wondered why she was called the quiet one. "Not that kind of ' kick guy ass!" she continued yelling," The kind where you beat them at sports," she calmed down a bit," You know, you can have a really perverted mind sometimes." She grabbed her bag and walked out.

I followed her out, thinking, I didn't have a perverted mind! It just, sounded kind of... wrong... that's all.

Then I began to think of Fanny. She was okay to hang out with sometimes, but when we're with Wally, I just completely dispised her! She was always kissing up to him, and giggling and twirling her gourgeous auburn hair... God! I hated her soo much! Am I being... jeoluos? No, I didn't like Wally like that, did I? No, I can't. We're only friends. But then, why am I feeling this way? Did I like like him? Maybe. Yes? No? Uhh! My head hurts!

Abbs and I were on our way to Fanny's house. With every step I took, I wanted to take a step back. And every time we crossed a street, I wanted to run away. I knew Fanny would start acting the way she did. I couldn't handle her being like this all the time. One day, or another, I was finally gonna give her a peice of my mind... and blast her head off with a bazooka!

Ok, getting a little too carried away here...

By now, we were at Fanny's doorstep. Here we go...

On their way to Hoagie's house... Nigel's Pov.

We were just trudging along the street, talking about Wally's swim victory.

" My God!" Hoagie yelled out and pointed at something on the ground. It was a dead pigeon." Ewww! That's gross," he continued," Eww! Eww! Nasty!" It was covered in ants from beak to tail. Disgusting.

" That is pretty gross isn't it," I said looking at the bug infested bird," Let's get out of here before we catch a disease or something."

" Eww! Blah," he shook his arms," I'm with you on that!" We stepped over the bird and kept on walking.

We kept walking untill we noticed Wally wasn't with us anymore. We turned around, only to find him poking the corpse with a stick.

" Eww! Get away from that thing you bastard," Hoagie shivered at the thought of touching it.

" What's wrong? You scared?" Wally said with a deliciously evil look in his eyes. I knew where this was going. Wally took the stick and pointed it at Hoagie with the other end.

" G..g..Get that thing away from me!"

" What thing?" Wally looked at him slyly." Oh, you mean this!" He was bringing the stick closer and closer to Hoagie, who was already on his knees.

" No! No! Please! Please don't do it! See? You've reduced me to begging!"

" Oh come on numbuh 4," I decided to help out Hoagie," Leave the fat lard alone."

" Yeah! Leave the fat lard...HEY!"

Wally threw the stick away. " Will you get over that numbuh thing? It's been like what, 2 years already!"

" Yeah," Hoagie stood up and brushed himself off," If we use our code numbuhs, we could be exposed to teen ninjas."

I looked down at the ground," Sorry guys. It's just that.." I trailed off and began to play around with my fingers.

Hoagie and Wally looked at me sadly. " Yah, we miss the KND too," they said.

" At leat we're in the TND now," I whispered. It was better having a memory than no memory. We kept on walking.

We turned left and entered Hoagie's house.

Back with Kuki and Abby... Abby's pov.

" HI GUYS!" Fanny shrieked before we could even knock.

I turned around and whispered to Kuki," Man, Hoagie was right! That girl does have the voice of a thousand violins, bein..." Kuki cut me off.

" Being played by a mokey!" We giggled and looked back at Fanny who looked noticeably confused," What?" Kuki and I exchanged sly looks.

" Nothing..." we said together.

" Ok, whatever. Hey! I'm bringing Lizzie along, is that okay?"

" Yah, sure," I said. Lizzie may have been a niusance when we were in th KND, but now she wasn't that annoying anymore, or as fat. Hmm, I thought, I wish Hoagie would lose some weight. He'd look so hot! Wait! Waht am I thinking? I mentally hit myself on the head.

It hurt more than it sounded...

Lizzie came out of Fanny's house wearing a light pink shirt, and a long yellow skirt. And she looked very, very thin.

" Hi guys! I haven't seen you guys in a month!

" Damn girl! You've been working out!" I shouted. I never really knew why I was called the quiet one. I was the cool one. Never knew why I hung out with these losers. Oh, yeah! They're my best friends! I think I'm losing it.

" Uhh, thanks! I guess..."

Kuki jumped into the conversation. She did that regularly.

" Wow! You look so much prettier now that you aren't so big anymore!"

Fanny glared at her. " That wasn't very nice Kuki," she snapped at the poor girl with her forcefull Irish accent. Kuki just stared at her blankly. Say something girl! Commback!

When it looked absolutely hopeless, I decided to stand up for my best friend.

" You know what girl? Just shut yo f #$! ass up! I came here to pick you guys up to go to the beach! Not to argue about Lizzie's drastic weight loss!"

Lizzie flushed a crimson red color. They all stared wide-eyed at Abby.

" Now I suggest you get yo fat asses walkin' before I kick them straight to Avgahnistan!" Everyone emediatly started walking. They didn't want to mess with me! 'Cause I'm a liger! GRR! Beware...

Back at Hoagie's house... Normal pov.

They were all ready. Packed up and ready to go! (i love that phrase)

Before the were on their way out Hoagie said," Oh yeah, and I'm inviting one of my friends to come too."

Nigel stopped and put his backpack down," Who?"

" Ace." ( aka: the kid, the teen now tough, but we'll just call him Ace)

" ACE!" Wally yelled so loud, that it made Nigel shudder." That stupid show-off fly-boy? Why him!"

Hoagie crossed his arms," Well, he's one of my friends now, just like you guys, wether you like it or not! And I think it's only fair that he should hang out with us."

" He has a point," Nigel cut in.

" What!"

" What do you have against him anyway?" Hoagie asked.

Wally began to stammer," Well, uh,I..uhh, well because.."

" What Wally's trying to say is," Nigel put his elbow on Wally's shoulder," Is that He's never met him before enough to get to know him, and when he does, that's when he'll decide wether he likes him or doesn't."

" Yah. What he said!" Wally looked more relieved.

" Whatever," Hoagie shrugged and went out. Nigel and Wally follwed him, but when Wally closed the door, he whispered something to Nigel on his way out.

" Thanks mate."

Yay! Second chap!

Teegan.xx, I'll use your idea in the next chap. This one turned out too long. hee hee

The next chap will be more interesting! That's when the word 'jeolousy really kicks in.heh heh

So, again, tnx my reviewers!

R&R plz!


	3. Beach Brawl

I love all my reviewers! Thank you all.

Teegan.xx and SHADW KAT 1313, I'll use your ideas in this chap.

Guess what? I finally own KND!

Nah, I'll own it when Hercules dumps Meg for a cow.

VOVOVOVOVVOVOVOVOVVOVOVOVOVOVOVVOOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

Ch. 3 Beach Brawl

The four girls stood near the seashore watching the locals enjoying thier day at the beach.

" Typical," Abby growled," Abby knew the guys were gonna come late!"

" What do you think we should do?" Lizzie asked her, dumbfounded.

Abby turned around and smirked," We're gonna have fun without them! Come on guys, let's go set up our stuff!" She spun her head back and forth until she found the perfect spot.

" Hey guys! Abby thinks we should get our asses over there before somebody else does! Come on!"

The unusual group of four ran through the sun bathed sand( in slow motion). At the same moment two male surfers(with surfer accents) were casually walking to the same spot.

The girls emediatly ran faster, with Kuki in the lead. They were almost there!

The two boys were getting closer...

Kuki emediatly reacted.(in slow motion)She jumped through the humid air and yelled, " NOOOOOOO!"(with deep vioce)

She landed flat on her stomach. " OW!" The two guys watched her with deep unusion.

" Dude, you okay?"said one of them.

Kuki evilly glared at them," BARK BARK!" she(um, well) barked.

" Dude!" the other one yelled," That chick's crazy! RUUNNNNN!"

" SHYAAAAAAAAAA!" The poor boys ran away out of fright.

Abby, Lizzie, and Fanny stared wide-eyed at the bitch( heh heh get it?)

" What the f, was that," Abby stared with eyes wider than Kuki's Japanese ones.

" Ummm..."

" Never mind, let's just set everything up."

" What an idiot..." Fanny said as she unfolded her chair.

Lizzie took off her shirt to reveal a yellow one peice," Hey Abby! Kuki's acting pretty kooky today! Heh heh! Get it? Kooky?"

" Man! You make lamer jokes than Hoagie!" Lizzie folded her arms and pouted.

Fanny spread out her towel, lyed down and napped.

Abigale set up her chair, sat down, and pulled a magazine out of her bag and began to read.

" Woohoo! Body surfing!" Lizzie yelled.

" YAY!" Kuki joined her." If we're lucky, we could catch a fish!"

Abby looked up from her magazine and watched the two idiots she called friends run carelessly into the sea water. Jackasses, she thought.

KWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

Back with the guys... Before the girls reached the beach

" Hey there Ace!" Hoagie shouted as they met at an intersection.

" Hi Hoagie," Ace said with his smooth Spanish accent.

Nigel walked over to the twosome," Come on, let's go. I don't wanna be late. You know how Abigale gets when we're late."

Hoagie shivered at the thouhgt," Ya. It's better if we're not late."

Ace played around with his fingers a bit. " Will Kuki be there?"

" What's it to you!" Wally forcefully barged in and clenched his fists.

" Nothin'. I was just asking."

" Well why were you asking?"

" I don't know! I was...interested?"

" Oh! So you're interested in her!"

Nigel and Hoagie were just staring.

" Should we do something?" asked Nigel. They looked at each other. " Nah," they both said and kept on watching.

" No! I was only interested if she was there."

" And why do you care if she was there or not?"

" You're asking too many questions God damn it!"

" You're asking for it."

" Just shut up f,er!"

" That's it! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He clenched his knuckles and aimed at his face.

" OWWWWWWWW!"

The next thing everyone saw was Ace's sunglasses shattered to pieces. He got on his knees and started bawling his eyes out," WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The boys just stared at the crying boy and slowly began to walk away.

" Man, what a wuss," Wally said under his breath.

" WHAA HA HA HAY? WHY... Hey guys wait for me!" He followed his so called friends.

Hoagie sighed," We are so gonna be late..."

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Back with the girls

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SHUT UP!" Abby yelled. Damn, she thought, how much air does that girl have in her lungs? She stared at Kuki.

" You yell like that one more time, and I'll whoop yo ass good!"

" Aw," whined Kuki," Don't be such a bitch Abbs!"

" I ain't a bitch! And you've got problems girl!"

" Whatever!"

Hmph, Abby thought, the girl can't commback Fanny, but she snaps at me! Issues.

Lizzie and Kuki were body surfing on a wave. As it came down it pummled them onto the sea shore.

" That was soo cool!" Kuki said as she stood up with sand in places she'd rather not mention." Let's do that again!"

" Are you crazy?" Lizzie said brushing away the sand from her face," I'm never gonna do that again!"

" Whatever, hey look the guys are coming!" She pointed to the four boys walking to Abby and Fanny," Come on let's go!" They quickly ran over there.

" It's about time you came!" Fanny yelled, being the iron lung she usually was.

Abby walked up to them," Ok, so what did Wally do this time?"

" How did you know it was me?" Wally pointed his finger at her.

" How wouldn't I know?"

He stood there frozen for a second, and then put his hand on his chin," Good point."

" Well, first of all," Ace began," He punched me and broke my sunglasses.."

" And then he started crying like a baby," Wally cut in. Ace faced him angrily.

" I'm gonna get you for this.."

Wally smirked," Pphu! What are you gonna do? Drown me in your tears?"

" Why I odda," Hoagie and Nigel held him back.

" How about we just enjoy our day at the beach," Kuki suggested.

Everyone stared at her for a moment. Seconds later...

" Hello?" They all nodded.

The guys started taking off their clothes. Nigel wore red swim shorts with white stripes at the side. Hoagie wore dark blue shorts with light blue hawaiian flowers on them.

And Wally wore a ... a...

Everyone froze and stared at him, motionless.

" What?" he asked, annoyed. Suddenly Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Lizzie and Ace fell to the ground and started laughung thier asses off. Kuki and Fanny didn't take their eyes off him, and stood like statues.

" WHAT!"

" Dude," Abby choked on her words," You in yo boxer shorts! HA HA HA!" She continued laughing,

" Wha...?" he looked down, staring at his plaid boxers." OH CRAP! SHIT! F!"

He ran to his jeans and put them on as fast as possible. The five freinds revived from the shock and got up from the ground, although Kuki and Fanny were still spaced out.

" You forgot your own swim trunks!" Nigel was still laughing. Wally's face was as red as the tomato I'm eating right now.(hee hee)

" Umm, can you guys forget this ever happened, huh?" Wally looked nervously at them.

" Yah, yah," Abby waved her hand at him," This never happened." Wally gave out a sigh of relief.

Kuki and Fanny were still staring at him like hawks. " Dude," Abby waved her hand in front of their lifless faces," This never happened!"

" Right!" they said, and snapped out of thier delusional phase.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZ

After a while...

" I'm bored..." Kuki whined.

Lizzie and Nigel joined her. " So booooored," they said.

Abby hit Nigel on the head with her volleyball. " What do you think I brought this thang for?"

" Ow! You didn't have to hit me!"

" Well it's your fault that you were late fool!"

" How could it be my fault?"

" You're the smart and normal one! You couldn't tell them!" She and Nigel looked over to the other boys who always acted like assholes.

" True, very true," Nigel agreed.

" So that settles it," Fanny said as she stood up," We're playing volleyball!"

" I'll be the announcer!" Hoagie said, raising his arm into the air.

" Form groups of two!" shrieked the bossy Irish girl.

" I don't really feel like playing," said Wallabee, who was still upset about being exposed in his undies." I feel so... so violated."

" I'm with Abbs," Kuki jumped next to Abigale.

" Ya! Abby thinks no one will dare to mess around with our bad ass volleyball skills!"

" Whatever," said Lizzie," I'll be with Fanny. We'll see who wins then."

That left Ace and Nigel all by themselves.

" Umm, is it okay if I don't play?" Nigel sat down next to Wally.

" Yeah, me too." All the boys sat on the warm yellow sand.

" Hmph," said Abby," And I thought coach said boys were more athletic."

" We'll just be the audience," Wally said.

They began the game. Kuki and Abby vs. Lizzie and Fanny. (muahahahahahahahaha)

" Hello America! This is Hoagie Gilligan hosting the biggest volleyball game of the season! Here we have on the right side of the court, we have the two lovely ladies, Ms. Abigale Lincoln, and Kuki Sanban!"

Kuki nudged Abby with her elbow," He said your name first!"

" And on the left side of the court, we have the lovlely ladies, Ms. Fullbright, and Ms. Lizzie Divine! Wait! They are all in thier ready positions! Fanny Fullbright is getting ready to serve the ball...and they're off! What a serve! Ms.Lincoln hits the ball, but nearly slips! Folks I could see the ball spinning in midair! It's going down! But wait! Kuki Sanban comes in for the save! She hits the ground! But manages to keep the ball from doing the same!"

" Way to go Kuki!" she heard Wally say. Kuki turned around and gave him her smile of infinite kindness.

Fanny glared at her. Oooh, she thought, there's no way she's gonna steal my man!

" Abby comes in for the hit! And she nails it! But Lizzie isn't about to give up! She hits it in the air at a 90 degree angle! And Fanny comes in for the backpass! She shoots! She..."

Hoagie didn't finish what he was about to say, because the ball was hurling itself right towards Kuki.

" OUCH!" she yelled in pain as the ball smacked her in the face and she fell to the ground. Everyone ran over to her with worried expressions. (espacially wally heh heh)

" Ooooooowwww! That hurt!" she cried, covering her red, briused face.

" Oh my God! Kuki! I'm so sorry!" Fanny faked an apology.

" Girl! You've got work on your aim!" Abby snapped angrily.

" I said I was sorry!" Everyone looked back at Kuki. Fanny smiled at her evilly.

" That's okay," Kuki lied," It was an accident." But she knew it wasn't an accident. She knew Fanny hit her on purpose out of jeolousy. She could see the snarled look on her face which made her feel sick to her stomach. She knew it was all a lie, the hit, the apology, and the noticebly fake, worried face that she made.

" I think I'm gonna go home," she said as she packed up her bag.

" Yeah, Abby thinks we should all go home."

Before Kuki left, Wally ran up to her. " Should I walk you home? You know, just to make sure that you're okay." Kuki's face glowed when he said that. She was about to accept his generous offer, that is, untill she saw Fanny's face. It was the look she gave her before she hit her with the ball. It said: Don't, or else. Kuki sighed in defeat.

" No, it's okay. I can go alone," she said sadly, and walked off. Fanny gave a satisfied smirk to her leaving rival, and left as well.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Ooooohh! The jeolousy monster is taking over quickly!

Is the green monster gonna take over Kuki too?

Stick around to find out!

R & R plz! C ya!


	4. Morning Thoughts

Hello!

How's it goin?

Tnx for all the reviews!

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVVOVVOOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVVOOVOVOVOVOVO

Ch. 4 Morning Thoughts

Kuki's pov

I woke up like I did every morining, happy, cheery, and and oblivious(as Abby says). I opened my eyes and looked at the cieling. Pasted on top of the plain, boring wall, were memories. Photos and pictures of my friends and I when we were in the KND. Before I grew up and was mercilessly attacked by hormones. Ahh, the good old days. Going on missions, hanging out in the treehouse. I scanned the photos with my big brown eyes(yes, Kuki has brown eyes not purple) and found a picture of me hugging Wally in a Mr. Huggykins costume. I gave out a weak but happy laugh. Ahh yes... the good old days.

I decided to finally get up out of bed, and slowly I trudged into the bathroom. I spotted my reflection in the mirror, and smiled. However, my smile faded as my eyes crept to the cut on my head. And that's when I remebered yesterday. Sunday...Beach day. Fanny. All of my usual happy morning thoughts disapeared in a flash, and were replaced by the unwanted and unserene thoughts of yesterday. The look she gave me spun around in my head like the tornado from the Wizard of Oz. My head was spinning like the house, and when I looked out the window, I saw Fanny on a witch's broom, cackiling like the vicious hyieena she was. After that one moment in my thoughts was over, I felt surprisingly dizzy. Like I was actually caught in that tornado.

" Kuki-chan! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" I heard my dad calling me.

" Yes chichi!" I answered. (chichi means dad in Japanese)

I quikly brushed my teeth, took a shower, and all of that hygenic stuff which Roxanne is too lazy to write about in detail(heehee. that's me)

I went to my closet which was also covered in pictures. Some I drew, like the one with boxy from operation: r.e.p.o.r.t. Heh heh, boy was I stupid back then. I probably still am, but still, way more mature now! I um.. think...

I wanted to wear something pretty, something... I opened my closet... green? More than half of my wardrobe was green. Ughh.. I wanted to wear somerthing different from what I usually wear. Maybe an orange shirt? White? Pink? Lavender? Lavender! Yes!

I put on my lavender lace top and black sweatpants with black converse sneakers.

I had to do something with my hair. After seconds of thinking, I decided to make a high ponytail, and then tied it into a messy bun. It looked cute!

Hmm. Why am I so worried about how I look like today? Is it because of yesterday? Or is it because, dare I say, I ...like..like Wally? No, I can't. That's just ...wierd. I greatly feared that I was in denial.I didn't want to be. I didn't want all this to be true. I wanted a clean, fresh start. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. WALLY. There. Now nothing will get in between our freindship.

I hope...

I grabbed my backpack, and ran downstairs.

" Ohayo gozaimasu, haha, chichi, Mushi," I said while grabbing some toast.

(means: Good morining,mom,dad, Mushi, in Japanese)

Mushi glared at me. Hmph. Stupid rainbow monkey killer.

" Ohayo gozaimasu, Kuki-chan," my mother replied. As soon as she saw the bruise on my head her expression became worried," Kuki-chan! What happened to your head?"

" She's turning into Harry Potter, that's what happened," Mushi mumbled angrily.

I gave her a mean look and turned back to my mom," Umm, I... walked..into a pole?"

" You walked.. into a pole?" She raised her eyebrow. I could tell she was not buying my pathetic lie. I had to act quickly.

" Mom! The toast is burning!" She turned around. My diversionary tactics training in the KND payed off.

" Kuki-chan, the toast is.." But before she could say another word, I was gone. Just like my breakfast. I had to eat something at school, or I might starve!

I walked to the bus stop as fast as I could, and sat down on the bench. I was going to be in a lot of trouble when I come home. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the bus finally arrived. I gave the bus driver my quarter, and went to sit down in solitude. I wanted to be alone. I wanted time to think. I needed an explanation for my feelings at the moment. What was I going through? What is this unbearable force nagging in the back of my mind? How can I stop it? What was the cure for this sickness? I needed an antidote.

I was deep in my thoughts. Nothing caught my attention. I didn't ntice anyone. I was alone in the bus. Thinking.

" Get off the bus."

Still thinking.

" Hey! Can you hear me?" I felt something knocking on my head," Get off the damn bus girl!"

I snapped out of my mind," Huh?" I found Abby standing in front of me, still tapping my head. " Okay, okay. I'm getting off!" I stood up and with a blank look on my face, went out of the bus, with Abbs right behind me.

" Girl, you sure you're okay?" I could tell she looked worried. I didn'y want to make her worry more.

" Yeah,yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just...," I thought about what I should say", ...thinking."

" Ok girl, but if you need any help, you know Abby's here for you."

" Thanks." I was greatfull to have a friend like her. I have to mention her in my ' What I'm Thankfull for' Thanksgiving speech. The freaking annoying bell rang. Diiiiiiiiiiing! I hated it.

" Ok," she said," Abby has to go to science class." She waved good-bye and left. I waved back, and walked to english class.

As I was walking up the stairs, I saw a familiar figure in front of me, with white-blonde hair, and a cute Australian accent walking and talking with a girl with brown hair, and milk chocolate skin. It was Wally talking to...to...I didn't know her. I began to feel suspicous, and anxious. But I also felt a sudden hatred for her. Who was she? Why is she talking to him! Why are they walking to class together!

My grip tightened. I clenched my teeth, but hid them under my glossy lips. My eyes narrowed at her as we were walking. I followed them suspisously until I relized that my class was the other side. I looked at the two one last time, and ran to class, with only one question floating around in my head, never ceasing it's unwanted orbit.

Who is she?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

So, that's the fourth chap!

I know it was a little short, but it was only like an inroduction to the fifth chap, which will be much longer.

Is Kuki being jeolous? Will this get any worse?

Who is the mysterious brunette?

All will reveal itself momentarliy (laughs evilly)

R & R plz!


	5. A trip to the nurse

Hello everybody!

Tnx sooooooo much for the reviews!

I'm soooooooooo sososo sorry for the wait!

I had major writer's block.

Just so you know, I'm gonna do the rest of the story in Kuki's pov. It seems the best way.

I'm sorry, you'll have to meet the girl in the next chap. I've got soooooooo many things going on in life right now. It sucks.

I'm really really sorry. Plz forgive me!

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

Ch. 5 A trip to the nurse

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

That's what I usually do during English while Mrs. Lupinski (aka Mrs. Boringski) talked about verbs, upcoming tests, and essays that are due the next day. Then she'd wake me up, and send me to the principle's office, or give me a detention, or just a plain warning. Depending on her mood.

However today, I was more alert than ever before in first period. Questions raced through my head like race cars. Heh. Race cars. I wonder if they'll be on TV today. Hmm. Argh! Why am I all of a sudden thinking about race cars? Grr... Curse my short attention span!

What I was really thinking about was that girl. That brown haired girl who was walking with Wally this morning. The picture of them laughing and smiling at each other, and her giggling at him couldn't escape my mind! She was..pretty. Very pretty. I couldn't get her full features, but I did see her face. It was so neat, and natural, and she had gray-blue eyes. She looked Latino. I have never met a Latino girl with blue eyes before. It was wierd, but very beautiful. I wish I had blue eyes, instead of my brown ones. Huh...I have to find out who she is. Why was she with Wally?Does she like him? Does he like her? Why were they walking together? Why am I asking myself all these bizarre questions! Why didn't I start my essay! Why is the teacher staring at me! What was I thinking about before my essay! Why must I be cursed by a short attention span! WAHAHAHAY!

" Ms. Sanban..."

WAHAHAHAHAY!

" Ms. Sanban."

WAHAHAHAHAY!

" Ms. Sanban!"

Huh? I looked up and saw Mrs. Lupinski with a cross look on her face.

" Why haven't you begun your essay about how canned kettle corn is made?"

Heh heh. Canned kettle corn. Try saying that 5 times fast!

" Umm, because...uhh...yestreday I was umm...hit in the head! Ya! And my head hurts." What a lame excuse...But it was true! My head did hurt. A lot.

She looked at my scar. " Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

" Yes!" I said, nearly jumping out of my seat. " Ugh, I mean, yeah," my tone changed to sad and miserable," If I can make it there."

Mrs. Lupinski raised an eyebrow and looked around the class, and asked," Would anyone like to escourt Ms. Sanban to the nurse?" Faster than a leopard, Dan raised his hand. Dan was cute, with his brown hair, hazel eyes, and nice smile, but he was also bad news. Dan was a prankster, a troublemaker, a houligan, and nonetheless a total asshole. He skipped school, got into fights, failed tests, cursed at teachers, got suspended more than once, and was on the verge of being expelled. And here was his chance to get out of class. And what jackass teacher picked him to escourt me? Mrs. Lupinski that's who! " Ok, DAN. Get out of my class and take her to the nurse!" It's obvious that she picked him because she didn't want him in her class. So now here I am, walking to the nurse's office with Dan. I avoided eye contact. Or any contact to say the least. Curiosity finally got to me, so I peeked at what he was doing. Nothing. Just walking. And smiling. Why was he smiling? Across the hallway, I heard yelling and ooooooo's and a slamming door. Outside of class 118, stood a blonde boy with a black eye, and an angry glare on his face. I recognized him at once. Wally.

" Wally?" I whispered. Did Wally get into a fight? He was thrown out of the classroom. And he has a black eye! The poor boy! He needs medical attention. Even though he didn't see me,I began to run over to him. But I was stopped by a forceful grip around my arm. I turned around.It was Dan.

" Hey let go!" I yelled. I could tell I caught Wally's attention. He was staring at me now.

" Where do you think you're going?"

I lowered the volume of my voice," I have to help him." My tone sounded annoyed. And I was in fact very annoyed.

" Hey! Mrs. Lupinski said I have to take you to the nurse's office, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

I glared at him. Bad news I tell ya. Bad news. I tried to break free but he held me tight.

" Let go of me you stupid son of a.." I heard footsteps behind me.

" Hey! Let go of her!" Dan let me go and faced Wally.

" What do you want shrimp?" Yes. Unfortunatly Wally was still short. Pitty.

" I want you to let go of her!"

" Or what? You gonna make me die of laughter!"

" What's so funny!"

" Your height!" Oooooh. Now things were gonna get personal. You do NOT wanna make fun of Wally's height!

" That's it!" Wally pounced on him. Soon that was followed by punching, kicking, and yelling. " You mother.."

" What is going on here!" I looked up to see the principle, Mr. Verhanger. I knew him well. Wally and Dan stood up and brushed themselves off.

" Dan! To my office! Now!" Dan gave Wally an evil glare, and went toward the direction of Mr. Verhanger's office.

" And I'll see you young man," he pointed to Wally," Afterschool. But right now, go to the nurse. You have a black eye." Poor deluted Mr. Verhanger. Always stating the obvious. He left with Dan and Wally and I ended up walking together. I love these moments when we're alone. It was quiet. We didn't say a word. I decided to break the unbearable silence.

" So ugh..," I pointed to my eye," What happened, um, there."

" Long story, short, it don't matter." He kept staring at the floor.

" Oh," I said disapointed. I was really hoping he'd tell me.

" Sooo," I grabbed my hands together," Who was that ...girl...you were walking with this morning..." I looked over to him. I could see him blushing. He still avoided eye contact with me.

" Oh, uhh, her. Well, you see...she's a new student here, and Mr. Verhanger asked me if I could show her around the school, and places and...stuff."

" Oh." What a relief! They weren't together! Wait a second...Why do I care? I don't! Do I? No! I will not allow myself to fall head over heels for this blonde...tough...cute, nice, sweet, strong, caring...WOAH! Hold on there! Where is this going? I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM. Oh shit. I'm in denial. Wait a sec. Who are these two?

Good side: (singing beatles song) Love love love...(it's the BEATLES. get it?)

Bad side: You. Do. Not. Like. Him.

Good side: (singing from highschool musical) And, looking in your eyes, i see the start, the start of something neeeeeeeeeeeew...

Bad side: (rolls eyes) Dumbass...

Good side:( random song) We are living in a world of fools, breaking us down, when they all should let us beeeeeee. We belong to you and me.

Bad side: Shut the f, up already!

Good side: (takes off head phones) Wha..? Oh, I was just listening to my ipod nano.

Bad side: Nano? Let me see. (starts observing ipod)

Kuki: Hello! Not helping! I've got love problems here!

Bad side: Love problems? You're on your own!

Good side: Do the right thing!

Kuki: Wha..?(consiounces disapear) Shit. My consiounces are as stupid as I am! Wait..that came out wrong...

What am I gonna do now? Wally and I were already at the door of Nurse Haley's office. Ahh...Nurse Haley. I don't like her. I don't hate her. Yeah...I don't know her. Wally and I walked in and sat down on the chairs. I looked around. Her office was...dare I say...nice... It wasn't like the principle's office. The room was a light blue color. She had paintings of the ocean on every wall. Her golden brown desk had a few papers on it and a vase filled with flowers. I liked it. I glanced at Wally. He was observing the office as well. He looked towards my direction. For one second our eyes met, but I quikly turned away. I treasured that one second. Looking into his emrald eyes that shone as bright as the ocean. I wish I could dive into those eyes and and swim in the serendipity he gives me. Sigh...

I am a fool in love. THERE! I SAID IT! I ADMITTED! I'M IN LOVE WITH WALLY! Wow...that feels so much better! Sigh...But does he love me?

The sound of a creaking door took me away from my thoughts. It was Nurse Haley. " Hello," she greeted us with a smile.

I could tell this was going to be a pleasant trip to the nurse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the stupid ending of this chap.

Like I said, writer's block.

R & R plz.

But I probably don't deserve that.

I'm such a bad person! WAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
